1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the implementation of interactive communication services within an IPTV environment, and more particularly, to the creation and delivery of responses to instant messages within an IPTV environment.
2. Description of Background
Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) is a digital television delivery system wherein television content is delivered using Internet protocols via a networked configuration. As such, IPTV content can be delivered in live television multicasting formats in addition to stored video formats. Due to its networked implemented configuration, IPTV provides viewers with the capability to engage in truly interactive viewing experiences. These interactive aspects include the capability to access interactive content programming guides or picture-in-picture content viewing functionalities. The networked configured aspects of an IPTV system can also provide a viewer with the capability to have access to email messaging systems via a web browser.
Currently, instant messaging (IM) systems have become a popular alternative to conventional email messaging systems. IM systems are computing systems wherein two or more computing system users exchange text messages in real-time via. IM system users can transmit an instant message to an individual as long as the individual is on-line. To be effective, IM messaging systems require that all parties to an IM encounter be on-line or have activated communication devices operating at the same time. Within a communication encounter IM messages are exchanged via an instant messaging window that is displayed at the system that each IM user enters their messages. As such, the users can view each other's transmitted messages as they are entered into the system, thus forming a visual textual conversation.